Wild Oscar
by iwantafarnsworth
Summary: AU Bering and Wells. Co-written with T-rahz. Myka Bering likes to walk her dog, Oscar, every day. One day something catches the dog's attention and Myka finds herself colliding with a beautiful dark haired woman.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. : Co-written with T-rahz. Just a two-shot story to celebrate AU Week. Hope you all like it! Comments are appreciated. xoxo**

**Chapter 1**

Like every morning, Myka Bering went out for a walk with her labrador Oscar. They would cross the busiest streets in town and enter the park, walk along the grassy pathways between the trees and just enjoy their free time. The curly haired woman worked as Literature teacher at the local High School and since today she had a free morning, she wanted to spend more time at the park, reading and relaxing.

Myka inhaled the sweet scents of the flowers and the humid grass. Today was the perfect morning. She could feel it.

Myka pulled Oscar's leash to her, to slow him down a bit. He growled softly, making her chuckle. Her dog was her guide and sometimes he was a bit impatient to explore the places they went to.

The grassy area around the lake in particular, was his favourite leisure spot, so he rushed towards his destination, helpless mistress in tow. Something seemed to have caught Oscar's attention, as he picked up speed and dashed off to the left, dragging Myka along. She slammed straight into an oncoming person, both of them tumbling to a heap on the ground.

"Oh, God… I'm so sorry!" Myka exclaimed, feeling deeply embarrassed. Her book had slipped from her hands and she was not sure where to even begin looking for it. "Oscar!" Myka exclaimed, expressing her distress and annoyance.

Oscar jumped on top of the stranger and started to lick at her face.

Myka heard the soft chuckle of the person she had crashed into and deduced it was a woman.

"Aren't you just an absolute delight!" she heard the woman say. She wasn't quite sure who the woman was addressing but her voice was pleasant and she had an English accent.

She yanked gently on Oscar's leash, trying to gain control of the errant dog, but the labrador seemed to have other plans in mind, tugging away from Myka yet again. She finally conceded, releasing his collar from the leash and allowing him to roam freely for a bit.

Myka felt the other woman get on her feet, beside her.

"I'm sorry about that," Myka said, standing on her feet, "Oscar likes to have his own way sometimes."

"I understand." The other woman replied, "I'm Helena, by the way."

Myka smiled and stood up, giving up on finding her book for now.

She felt the other woman's hand on her forearm and nodded, "I'm Myka. Nice to meet you, Helena. Again, I'm so sorry about that."

Helena looked at the beautiful woman in front of her and smiled back. She noticed only in that moment, that the other woman was blind. She had lovely curly brown hair and a unique pair of emerald green eyes. She was dressed casually and Helena thought she was the most beautiful woman she'd even seen.

"This must be yours." Helena said, noticing the book at her feet. She picked it up from the ground and ran her hand over the raised dots on the cover before handing it back to Myka.

"The Country of the Blind. HG Wells. Impressive choice." Helena regarded.

"Oh, thanks." Myka said surprised, "I was just looking for it. You read Braille...are you also..."

"Oh no, darling. But I am a lover of all languages, and grasp every opportunity to learn new ones." She replied. Myka could hear the flirting tone of her voice. She smiled.

"That's impressive. Usually one learns Braille only because of a blind relative or friend." Myka said.

Helena shrugged, "Well, I'm just curious, really. Or maybe it was a bit of serendipity. I must have been destined to meet you."

Myka chuckled, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. She ran her hand over the book's cover, "Do you see Oscar?" she asked, suddenly.

Helena looked around and saw the dog playing not too far from them, "Yes, he's playing closer to the lake. Do you want to sit down?"

"Don't you have things to do?" Myka asked, "Places to be?"

Helena chuckled, "They can wait. Come on, let me offer you a coffee or a tea, perhaps."

Myka nodded. They walked to the little bar not too far from the lake and Helena ordered them two cups of coffee.

"Thank you, Helena." Myka said, as they sat down on the nearby bench.

"No worries. So, Myka. Do you and Oscar come here a lot?" Helena asked, taking a sip of her latte macchiato.

Myka nodded. She liked listening to Helena's voice. And she smelled good. Must be her perfume.

"_Prada. Infusion d'Iris_." Myka said, unconsciously.

Helena laughed heartily, "That's my perfume." The Brit said, "That's… Wow… Remarkable."

Myka blushed, "I'm sorry, I was just talking to myself and…" She chuckled. "To reply to your question, yes, we come here every morning. Oscar likes the park and so do I. It helps me relax. I also love the smell and the feeling of the sun and the wind on my face."

Helena smiled at the younger woman and nodded, "I like that, too."

They remained in companionable silence for a bit, both sipping their drinks and enjoying the serenity of the park.

"And you? Do you come here often?" Myka asked, suddenly.

Helena nodded, "Yes, It helps my writing process."

"Oh, you write?" Myka asked.

Before the woman could respond, Oscar bounded up to the pair and started tugging on Myka's pants leg.

"Oh, seems like someone is a bit impatient. Just a second, Oscar." she petted her loyal companion lovingly on his head before standing up. She extended her hand, a bit off to the left,

"It was nice meeting you, Helena."

The Englishwoman grabbed the slightly misdirected hand and just held it there.

"The pleasure was all mine, dear." Helena said.

"Thanks for the coffee and I hope to see you around." Myka said, letting go of Helena's soft hand.

She then moved her hands closer to the woman's face, without touching her, "May I?" She whispered, with a smile on her face.

Helena placed her own hands on top of Myka's and let the younger woman run her fingers over her facial features.

"Oh." Myka whispered, in awe. Helena's skin was soft to the touch and warm. She ran her thumbs lightly over the woman's cheeks and forehead, feeling the Englishwoman's breath speed up.

"What?" Helena whispered, furrowing her brow.

Myka smiled, biting her lower lip, "You're nothing like I imagined."

Helena chuckled, "And is this a good thing or a bad thing?" She smirked.

Myka's right thumb brushed over Helena's upper lip, making the older woman hold her breath.

"Good." Myka whispered. She moved her left hand through Helena's silky locks and smiled, "Your hair is so smooth."

Helena chuckled, "And yours is so curly."

Myka smiled and nodded, "Yes, indeed." She shook her head and remembered where were they. Myka flushed, "I should stop doing this." She muttered, "I'm so sorry, Helena."

Helena smiled, "Don't be, darling. It's endearing. And you're welcome to…feel." She teased.

Myka licked her lips, "May I feel your smile, Helena?"

Helena took Myka's hand in hers and guided it to her lips, smiling and letting the other woman feel her. Myka smiled, "Thank you." She whispered, "You feel lovely."

It was Helena's turn to blush. She placed a gentle kiss on Myka's soft fingers and knuckles, making Myka shiver.

The younger woman chuckled and sighed, "You're beautiful," she stated simply, hands still being held in the older woman's.

"Thank you, darling," Helena said, "but I believe the real beauty here is you," she added, aware of how close they were standing now.

Myka smiled, she could feel the other woman's breath on her face. It smelled like coffee and cinnamon.

Oscar barked, shifting the women's attention back to him.

"I guess this is my call." Myka said, chuckling as she reattached the leash to Oscar's collar.

"Myka, would you possibly be interested in joining me for an open concert right here in the park this Saturday?" Helena asked, "My friend Claudia is going to be playing with her band. They are good and she's been bugging me for months to come to the concert."

Myka smiled. She was beginning to love the sound of Helena's voice more and more. And the prospect of spending an entire evening with Helena by her side was exciting.

"I would love to. What time?" Myka asked.

"Her band doesn't go on till about nine. Perhaps we can have dinner before?"

Myka nodded, "I could cook us something if you're up to it?" She sounded hopeful.

"Oh darling, I wouldn't want to put you through all that unnecessary trouble." Helena said, politely.

"Please, it's nothing. It would be my pleasure actually," Myka insisted. "It's been a long time since I cooked for anyone."

"That settles it then," Helena grinned, "It's a date."

Myka smiled, "Okay." She replied, shyly.

Myka handed Helena her phone, "Type me your number, please?"

Helena nodded and punched her digits into the device.

"I'll call you later this week for the details." Myka said, "Wait."

"Yes?" Helena asked.

The curly haired woman chuckled, "I don't even know your last name!" She could feel Oscar at her calves.

Helena laughed, "It's Wells."

"Helena Wells." Myka whispered, smiling, "It was nice meeting you."

"And yours, Myka?" Helena asked.

"Bering. Myka Bering." Myka responded.

"Myka Bering. I like it. I sure hope to hear from you soon, Myka Bering." Helena looked up, her chocolate brown eyes being captured by emerald green. Her breath caught at the intensity of that gaze. Despite knowing Myka couldn't see her, it looked like she could, and Helena could easily see herself drowning in those deep pools.

Another bark from Oscar signalled it was time for Myka to leave and both women parted reluctantly, a blush and a smile gracing both their faces.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. : Thank you for the positive response , you guys! We're really glad you enjoyed the story, here's the final chapter.**

**Enjoy Bering and Wells AU Week!**

**Disclaimers: The characters of Myka Bering and HG Wells belong to Warehouse 13. **

**Oscar is ours! lol**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**On Saturday …**

Helena arrived in Myka's neighborhood on time. She parked her car in front of Myka's house and let out a sigh. She looked at her reflection in the rear-view mirror, thinking about the younger woman. During the past week they had talked a lot over the phone. Myka never missed the opportunity to tell her how lovely she thought her voice was. Helena chuckled and after a last look at her reflection she got out of her car and walked towards the small house.

She checked that the house number was the right one and then rang the doorbell.

A moment later, the door opened, revealing the face she had longed to see since their meeting in the park. She leaned in, taking in the scent of the woman, and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Good evening, Myka." She whispered, enjoying the feel of the woman's curly hair tickling her cheek.

"Hello, Helena. Come in,"

Myka smiled and took Helena's hands in her own, drawing her into the house and directing her to the small dining room.

The table was already set; a heaping bowl of steaming pasta, garden salad and a basket of warm garlic bread. She was enthralled at Myka's movements. The woman navigated around the table, dishing out food and pouring wine as though she could see everything before her.

"What?" Myka asked, her hands resting on the bottle of wine.

"What? What." Helena questioned, not sure of what the woman was referring to.

"I can feel you staring, Helena." Myka explained.

"Oh." Helena responded, a bit embarrassed at being caught.

"It's hard to not look at you, dear," Helena smiled cockily.

"You really are too much, Helena Wells." Myka teased, settling into her chair and lifting the glass of wine to her lips.

"I know it's nothing fancy, but I hope you enjoy," Myka gestured humbly towards the food before them.

"It's perfect, darling." Helena reassured her, tucking into the steaming pasta.

"I…" Helena said, "I hope you don't mind, I couldn't come with empty hands."

Myka frowned, "What…?" She heard Helena fumbling with her bag and felt her placing something in her hands.

Myka smiled. It was a book.

"Helena, you shouldn't have…" Myka said, feeling the object in her hands, "This feels...old." Myka whispered. She opened it and breathed in its scent.

Helena nodded, "It is. It's one of the first editions of The Time Machine in Braille. I hope you like it."

"Oh my God, Helena. Of course I like it… It's amazing!" Myka exclaimed. "Where did you get this?"

Helena chuckled, happy to see that the other woman liked her present. "Let's say I have a friend of a friend who knew where I could find it."

"I love it, Helena. But you shouldn't have…" Myka said, once again.

Helena got up and walked beside the other woman, "I know, but I wanted to." She placed a hand on Myka's forearm and squeezed it softly.

Myka smiled shyly and placed the book on the table, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Helena whispered, softly.

At precisely 8:30pm, Helena's phone rang. They had just finished their dinner and she was helping Myka clean up. She excused herself and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Dude! Are you coming?! This crowd is wild! You better be here when I go on that stage!" Her friend Claudia shouted in her ear. She could hear the background noise of the crowd at the park.

"Yes yes Claud, I'll be there. Don't get your knickers in a twist." She teased the young girl before hanging up.

"Time for us to go?" Myka asked, placing the last plate in the dishwasher and closing the door.

"Yes. Claudia will have a bit of a hissy fit if we're not there on time." Helena informed with a low chuckle.

Myka moved around her, packing the leftover food into plastic containers.

"Just let me pack this away and I'll be all set." Myka informed, reaching for the handle to the refrigerator door. Helena's hand closed over hers, "Myka, if you're not up to it, we can just skip the concert you know. I'm sure we can find something...else…to do." she breathed out slowly, watching as Myka's breathing quickened. Myka tilted her head in Helena's direction, enjoying the warmth of the woman's closeness. She squeezed Helena's hand, "Nonsense Helena. Your friend will be expecting us. Plus, I haven't been to an outdoor concert since high school." She smiled reassuringly.

Helena leaned in, resting her forehead against Myka's cheek. All she could think about in this instant was kissing this angelic woman before her, but she restrained herself, reigning in her emotions and exhaling slowly. Her lips connected with the soft skin of Myka's cheek in a chaste kiss before she pulled away. Myka's blank eyes looked towards Helena. Myka wished to touch the other woman's face to feel her expression. She longed to touch the soft skin of Helena's face, again. She sighed and attempted to cut the tension that had settled in the room. "Well, I'm all done here. Shall we?" She asked.

"Yes, darling. Come, let's go." Helena took the woman's arm and led her out the door, pausing for the woman to lock up before escorting her to the parked vehicle and holding the passenger side door open for her.

"You know I have my white cane always with me, you don't have to guide me everywhere." Myka said with a light smile as Helena started the car.

"Oh. I was just trying to be polite…" Helena trailed off, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, Myka. I didn't mean to make you feel like you can't do things. I know you can-"

Myka searched for Helena's hand and placed hers on top of it. She turned toward Helena, "If we're going to do this, Helena - whatever this is- you have to know what you're getting yourself into." Myka said.

Helena nodded, "I want to know more about you. I really want to." she whispered.

"You're going to be scared when I go out alone, you're gonna see how other ignorant people look at me, you could become tired of me." Myka said.

"Myka, I could never…" Helena tried.

"In the past I've met a lot of people who were thrilled to be with a blind woman because they thought I was an exciting experiment but then when they understood what it really meant to be with me, they… They just left. And I don't want that with you, Helena."

Helena saw the pain in Myka's features and bit her lip, "Myka, I know we've only known each other for a week now, but I-I'm not like them, I promise you. Those who left you are bloody idiots, if you ask me."

Myka chuckled, despite the seriousness of their conversation.

"I'm not joking, Myka." Helena said, "Our talks over the phone have only but increased my interest in you. You are brilliant, funny and you can cook, Myka." The Brit said, sincerely, "You know as many authors as I do, and believe me when I say I've never met anyone quite like you."

Myka felt Helena's fingers graze her neck. The other woman placed her right palm on Myka's cheek, "And on top of that you're a lovely woman. Only a fool would let you go."

"Thank you." Myka whispered, blushing, "On second thought, maybe it's better if you guide me through the crowd. The white cane could be seen as a sort of weapon."

And just like that the tension was broken as they both laughed heartily.

The concert was a blast. Claudia's band, The Goo Lovers, rocked.

Myka and Helena both enjoyed their time together immensely, dancing and swaying in unison to the rhythm of the music. As they walked back to the car now, Helena noticed that they were still hand in hand and smiled contentedly.

The drive back to Myka's house was pretty quiet, but the silence was welcomed, both women occupied with thoughts of each other.

Helena stopped the car and sighed, "We're here."

"Thank you." Myka said, "I really had a beautiful time."

Helena smiled, "Me too."

Myka touched her watch and felt it was still early, "It's actually earlier than I thought and tomorrow is Sunday," Myka said, feeling suddenly nervous, "Would you like to come inside and have a drink?"

"I would love to." Helena replied.

Once inside, Myka opened a bottle of white wine and handed Helena a glass.

Helena tasted the clear liquid and hummed, "This is delicious."

"It is, isn't it?" Myka asked, sipping at her own glass.

Helena nodded.

"Why don't we sit down on the couch?"

"Yes." Helena agreed, and followed behind Myka, taking up the spot next to her on the couch. They both remained quiet, sipping their wine and trying to think of how to break out of their own nervousness regarding the current situation.

"Myk-"

"Hel-"

They both began at the same time. They paused, each waiting for the other to speak before trying again.

"Hel-"

"Myk-"

Both women laughed at how silly they were being before Helena took Myka's hand and brought it up to her own lips. "You first, dear," she insisted, using Myka's fingers against her lips as a silencer.

Myka cleared her throat. She didn't know how she was supposed to think, yet alone articulate words, while her fingers were pressed against those soft full lips. She could feel Helena smile against her fingers and knew the woman was staring at her.

"You're staring again Helena. What is it?" she asked, her voice coming out lower than usual. She placed her wine glass on the coffee table in front of the couch. Helena smiled and mimicked her action.

"Mmmmm… your face...it's so….expressive. The ways your forehead creases, the angles of your smile, the quirks of those lips….they tell so much. I could look at your face for hours and never get bored." Helena confessed, still holding Myka's fingers in place against her lips.

The feel of Helena's lips brushing against her fingertips with every syllable the woman formed sent electric jolts down Myka's body. Her blindness had made her remaining four senses hypersensitive, and right now, she felt like her fingertips were on fire. She disentangled her hand from Helena's and brushed the pad of her thumb across the older woman's cheek as her had made its way to the nape of Helena's neck. Leaning in, she gently pulled the woman forward, both their breaths hitching as their lips met in a tender kiss.

The kiss didn't last long but as Myka felt that Helena wasn't pulling away from her spot and she could feel her short breaths on her own mouth, she smiled.

Helena's breath was coming out in short puffs of air. Her eyes were fixated on Myka's full lips, unable to look away.

Myka grazed her right thumb on Helena's upper lip, rubbing at it softly. Helena felt her mouth go dry. She closed her eyes and let Myka take her time exploring her features.

Myka placed a soft kiss on Helena's chin and then moved down to her neck, humming softly. "Tell me, Helena," Myka husked in Helena's ear, "Is your hair always so silky?"

Helena chuckled, "Most of the time, darling," she let out, "I still have to find someone who can actually properly mess it up for me." The Brit said, in her thick accent. Her fingers were carefully tracing the skin on the nape of Myka's neck.

"I could try...," Myka purred, breathing the words into Helena's mouth, "...if you let me."

Helena could not resist Myka any further. She was about to explode. She yanked the curly haired woman towards her and covered her mouth with hers in a hungry kiss. Myka moaned in delight as Helena attacked her lips. She tasted of wine and of something so uniquely Helena. She could feel the other woman's hands touching her everywhere now.

Helena's fingers slipped under Myka's shirt and cupped her left breast, through the fabric of her bra. They both moaned in unison as Helena began to fiddle with Myka's hard nipple while at the same time their tongues battled with each other. "Helena," Myka gasped, breaking the kiss. Helena's hand slipped away from her chest.

"Shhhh…" Helena protested and reattached her lips to Myka, humming contentedly when Myka responded eagerly to the kiss. When they broke apart, Myka placed her right hand on Helena's side and started making circles with the pad of her fingers on the Brit's thigh.

"This feel wonderful, darling." Helena whispered, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Myka nodded. She could hear the smile in Helena's tone. And also her impure thoughts.

The curly haired woman smirked and squeezed the soft skin she felt there, "I know. But I need to feel more of you. Preferably naked and in my bed."

Helena felt a gush of wetness between her legs and moaned. "Oh." was all she could utter, "I-I would like that very much…" She confessed, licking her lips. She looked at Myka's firm expression and shuddered.

Myka moved her hand between Helena's legs and touched her center through the fabric of her skinny jeans, Helena whimpered, "I can feel your heat. Mmm… Helena, you're already so wet for me." She rubbed her teasingly.

Helena gasped, when Myka found her clit, grazing at it through her jeans, "My-Myka. Take me to bed. I-I need to… I need you...now"

Myka moaned. "I don't know what's happening to me, Helena. I've never felt this… This urge…"

"Do not apologize," Helena shook her head and took the woman's hand away from between her legs, "I can't wait for you to touch me, Myka. Preferably with my clothes off." The Brit husked.

The younger woman bit down on her lower lip and stood up, never dropping Helena's hand in hers, and dragged her soon to be lover to her bedroom. Helena was feeling dizzy. She couldn't believe this beautiful woman was about to touch her intimately.

"God, Myka." Helena whimpered. They walked into Myka's bedroom and she guided Helena to her bed.

"Don't move." Myka ordered, "I need to check on Oscar and then lock the doors."

Helena groaned and fell down on the bed, sighing loudly, "Hurry up!"

Myka smiled at the frustration in Helena's voice.

A few minutes later, Helena saw Myka walk back with a smirk on her face. The younger woman closed the door behind her and started to undress in front of Helena.

"You're exquisite." Helena whispered. She stood up and helped Myka out of her jeans and shirt, her fingertips leaving trails of fire as they raked along the younger woman's soft skin. She watched hungrily the matching bra and panties that accentuated Myka's form.

"Helena," Myka moaned, the word reverberating through her entire body. She ran her hands lightly over the front of the Englishwoman's shirt, undoing the buttons slowly, one by one. As she released the last button, her fingers felt their way to the waistband of Helena's jeans, freeing the captive button and sliding the zipper down. As she lowered the woman's jeans, her knees bent slowly, allowing her to descend with the lowering pants. Her fingertips 'saw' every inch of the woman's long, toned legs; lightly pressing and brushing over left muscled thigh, lean calf and then the right. Her worship of this woman's legs was meticulous and thorough. She could feel Helena's body trembling and smell the musk of her hot arousal. She was torn between settling her face at the Brit's core; taking her right there, and committing to memory every possible thing about her body. She settled for the latter and trailed her fingers upwards as she stood up. She grasped the older woman's hands in her own and brought them up to rest around her neck, placing her own hands on the woman's hips and pulling her in, pressing their bodies together.

Myka pushed their bodies forward and they fell on the bed, with a soft thud, Helena gasped at the delicious sensation.

"Myka..." Helena said.

The other woman was still wearing her bra and panties, "Take them off, darling."

Myka nodded and despite loving the feel of Helena's toned and warm body under hers, she knew that she needed to take her undergarments off in order to feel Helena completely. She rolled off of Helena and quickly slipped out of her panties. She felt Helena groan, impatiently, "What?" She smirked.

Helena smiled, taking in Myka's long toned legs and the need between her legs. She was about to reply when the younger woman mounted back on top of her and, smiling down at Helena, took off her bra, uncovering her breasts.

Helena moaned and ran her hands on Myka's chest and began to massage her perfect breasts.

"You're delectable," Helena whispered.

Myka laughed, "thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Helena smiled, she moved her right hand on Myka's forearm and, with the other on the nape of the curly woman's neck she pulled her down into a kiss.

Tongues and lips sucked, caressed, tasted and stroked.

"I-I ... Helena I really need you..." Myka whispered, caressing dark silky hair.

Helena nodded, letting out warm breath, "I know. I can feel how ready you are, darling." She rolled her hips making Myka moan in delight, "but first... I have a request." She said, carefully. Myka nodded, "anything you want..." Myka shivered as Helena's fingers ran along her back. She shifted on top of Helena and placed a soft kiss on the Brit's salty neck, her fingers grazing at her face.

Helena was trying to keep her breath steady but with a naked Myka on top of her own nude body it was a very difficult task.

"I want to feel you like you feel me, Myka. I want to do this wi-with the lights off. " Helena whispered, watching as the other woman lifted her eyebrows in surprise, "I don't want to sound presumptuous or make you feel like I-"

Myka cut off her speech with a long and passionate kiss that left out all arguments. She managed to switch the lights off, reaching for the switch on the wall at the head of the bed.

When they broke apart, breathing into each other's mouth, Helena shivered.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked, caressing Helena's forearms and placing soft small kisses on her chin.

Helena nodded, "yes, I feel quite alright. A tad bit overwhelmed because it's been so long for me and plus you're naked on top of me."

Myka chuckled, lightly. "Are you usually on top?" She teased.

Helena smirked, flipped Myka over and straddled her waist, reversing their positions. Myka gasped and let out a giggle.

The room was so dark Helena couldn't even see her hand infront of her face. She tentatively moved her hand in front of her until it came to rest on Myka's shoulder. Myka's hand curled around her arm, her thumb rubbing small comforting circles on the skin there. She lifted Helena's hand and brought it to her face, releasing it for the woman to explore on her own. Helena's fingers seemed more sensitive. As she traced the outline of Myka's face, she marveled at its exquisitely soft smooth texture. Her thumb brushed against Myka's lower lip and the woman took the digit in her mouth; sucking slowly, seductively. Helena's body trembled at the intimacy of the gesture and her other hand trailed lightly up Myka's side, coming to rest just below her right breast. Her fingers moved slowly against the sensitive skin, carefully avoiding any accidental contact with the woman's nipple. Both their breaths hitched and Myka's hips jerked upwards as Helena's index finger outlined Myka's areola.

They both trembled as their hips began to roll against one another. Helena could feel Myka's wetness rub against her thigh, the younger woman's hands at her hips, pulling their bodies together. The dark haired woman whimpered loudly as Myka placed her hands on her buttocks and squeezed them, reverently.

"You feel amazing…" Myka whispered, pulling down harder at the body on top of hers.

"You do too," Helena responded, pressing open mouthed kisses along Myka's neck. The older woman sighed in contentment and moved down, towards Myka's full breast. She latched her lips onto Myka's right nipple, flicking at it with her wet tongue. She began to suck eagerly at the nipple while playing with the other using her fingers. Myka mewled, holding Helena's head in place and rolling her hips, unaware, looking for friction.

Helena hummed as she continued to suck greedily at the younger woman's nipple. The fact that she wasn't looking at Myka, only feeling her, increased her lust exponentially.

Myka spread her toned legs and placed them around Helena's lower body, trapping her, without stopping the rolling movement. The Brit moaned feeling their wet centers slide against each another.

Myka was holding Helena's hips firmly as she yanked her forward and back in rapid movements. Myka could feel the distinctive sounds of their centers, sliding together. She moaned.

"Yes…" Helena hissed as Myka continued to squeeze at her ass, while they were both rubbing furiously against each other.

"Mmm… I'm so close…" Myka moaned, feeling Helena's hands squeezing her breasts.

Helena ran her hands along Myka's sides. As they both drew closer to orgasm their motion became frenzied and Myka pulled Helena down harder, against her, to increase the pressure between them. They were now both moaning and gasping in unison. Their sounds of pleasure the only evidence of their presence in the room.

Helena's lips attacked Myka's pulse point and then moved to suck at the younger woman's earlobe. Myka moaned and whispered Helena's name over and over.

"Myka…" Helena gasped out, as they both began to tremble.

Myka's hands went to Helena's shoulders and then to the side of her face, drawing their faces closer. Helena was breathing hard, feeling her orgasm approach.

"Let it go…" Myka whispered, "Kiss me and let it go… Helena…"

Helena moaned loudly at the desperation in Myka's tone. She kissed the other woman with vigor, attacking her lips. Myka groaned in pleasure as their hips rolled together, like they had a mind of their own.

Helena arched on top of her, using her body as leverage to not break their intimate contact.

"Myka..." the name tumbled from her lips like a reverent prayer. Her body jerked uncontrollably as a violent orgasm hit her. She jerked again, as the crest of the second orgasm crashed into the first, intensifying it double-fold.

Myka could hold off no longer. The vibrations of the woman above her succumbing to the wanton pleasure catapulted her into her own sweet release. Her hips were pressed upwards as Helena's ground down, their fluids gushing and mixing. Myka squeezed Helena's firm ass and nudged her forward, drawing the woman's dripping centre to hover over her face. She could feel the heat of the woman's core against her lips and wasted no time in pressing down on Helena's thighs, swiping her tongue up in the same moment to capture the woman above her in an intimate kiss.

Helena moaned loudly as Myka explored her center with her tongue and lips. The older woman's thighs were placed at the sides of Myka's face and she was driving the curly haired woman's face with abandon.

Myka hummed as she kept tasting Helena's juices, grazing at her clit with the tip of her tongue.

Helena placed her hands on the headboard and accidentally switched the soft lights back on. She gasped as she looked down and saw Myka's face, buried between her legs. The woman's eyes were closed, her brow furrowed as she pleased her with her mouth.

"Oh God..." Helena whimpered, "you are so good, darling! And so bloody beautiful!"

Myka moaned something unintelligible and Helena could only feel the vibrations on her clit.

Myka smirked; Helena was once again close.

"Hmmm baby," Myka said, placing a small last open mouthed kiss between Helena's legs, "get down here. Now."

Seeing the determination in Myka's features fueled Helena's desire. She let Myka roll her body so that now the younger woman was right on top.

"You know, I'm glad you accidentally switched the lights on." Myka husked, shifting on top of Helena. The older woman could smell her own scent on Myka's lips and breath.

Helena moaned as Myka slipped a finger and then two onto her swollen, wet center.

"I want you to come while looking at me, Helena." Myka ordered, her voice full of lust, her green eyes, bright than ever.

Helena shivered and moaned, "yes...Take me."

Myka nodded and quickly entered Helena with two slender fingers. The women groaned in unison. "You're so tight, Helena." Myka said, "so warm and ready!" she began to move her fingers inside and out of Helena, her palm rubbing on her clit.

Helena sobbed, "oh, God, yes!"

Myka increased the pace, arching her fingers inside of Helena's hot channel. Helena's fingers tangled in brown curly hair, her hips meeting the frantic movements of Myka's hand.

"My-ka!" Helena came with a loud cry and Myka felt a warm flood of liquid soak her hand. She hummed and smiled down at her lover, kissing her full lips. She especially enjoyed that Helena was so vocal. It was a pleasure to hear her coming. And the tremors right before the orgasm.

Oh, and the aftershocks too. Myka waited for the right moment before removing her fingers from the older woman's center. She brought her hand to her lips and tasted the remaining of Helena's fluids.

"Darling... That was ..." Helena commented, still out of breath. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and covered her eyes with her forearm.

Myka chuckled, rolling off from Helena's body. She plopped her head on her hand, lying on her side. "Uh-huh." She nodded, feeling Helena's breathing slow down. She placed a hand on Helena's belly. "...Something we should do again, once I've regained my breath." Helena finished, laughing.

Myka hummed and rested her head on Helena's shoulder, "There's no rush. We could take a nap if you want."

Helena nodded, placed a soft kiss on Myka's forehead and reached for the light. She switched it off and sighed, contently.

Myka nuzzled her face in Helena's neck while she reached for the comforter, covering their naked bodies. Helena searched for Myka's hand and took it in hers.

"I've never felt closer to anyone like this before." Helena confessed, "with you it's different... I'll shut my mouth before I make a fool of myself!"

Myka chuckled, "it's okay, Hel."

Helena drew their faces close.

Myka smiled and accepted the soft slow kiss. When their lips parted, both women sighed in contentment, settling into each other and drifting off to sleep.

**The end **


End file.
